onepiecefanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Astral Guild
The Astral Guild, otherwise known as Star Shard, is a mall group of warriors from a Faerunian guild. They crossed over through a dimensional gate they had made in an attempt to contact Blue Star. While they are prominent members of the Star Shard Guild here in Blue Star they are the equivalent of pirates. The group is relatively small and has with them no more than 9 people. Their ship, the Shooting Star, is a shoddily built wooden Sloop. By some form of Irony they fly the flag of their guild which was unfortunately recognized a sa pirate flag, more ironically the guild flag is reminiscent of the original flag Zero first flew. Members Astralagi Argo: '''The Headmaster of the Star Shard Guild and the "Captain" of the Astral Guild Pirates. He is a Krosian from the Direct blood of Zero many generations ago. He wears green and blue Regalia and carries a shoot staff. His skin is blue and his hair and eyes match with a darker shade of blue. His power is nothing to underestimate... as with many of his allies abilities,his have been misunderstood to be Devil Fruit based which they are not. Astralagi uses "Planet" magic or "Planetoid" magic which allows him to generate balls of energy of different kinds and sizes which can each be used a different way and is unique. '''Aria Illiana: '''Astralgia's suspectied Love interest and the current manager of the Star Shard Guild. She takes on the responsibility of First Mate on Astralagi's crew and has an amazing memory. She is a great historian that is helping the group locate their origins by tracing back to the very root of the race. She is also a Krosian and has lighter blue skin with blue green hair and eyes. She hears a shirt skirt made of ornate crystals and a matching top that covers her chest but not her back. The symbol of Star Shard appears on her mid back. Her hair is tied in a long pony tail and she has manacles made of crystal on her wrists. Her abilities lie in her "Crystal" Magic which allows her to create crystals from solid surfaces. Like some of the others her powers were interpredted to be Devil Fruit based. '''Knight: '''Knight is a Warforged, meaning he is a living clockwork construct. He is one of the most powerful warriors in all of the Star Shard Guild and continues to be a potent member of the Astral Guild Pirates. As his name sugjests he was a Knight in Faerun and continues to be one in Blue Star, he was renowed to be the immovable wall of solid iron as his defenses and strenght were unmantchable. He has taken the role of shipwright for the Astral Guild as his knowledge of mechanics and construction aided them in the creation of their sloop. Otherwise he simply takes on the task of Body Guard for Aria or Astralagi. He is a mele fighter and prefers his heavy defense and might warhammer to arcane spells. '''Rokonyo Yata: '''Vanishing Rokonyo is one of the guilds top fighters, he is aptly named and for being such a small person, is the fastet in all of the guild. He delights himself in his Shadow Step and Birds of a Feather techniques. He is a Kenku race, or a small raven-man. Back in Faerun he was a rogue tasked with many secretive operations, as a member of the Astral Guild he seems more suited to the role as Navigator, much to his chagrin. He has a unique laugh, "Rokokokokokoko!" He was mistaken for a child that had eaten a Zoan fruit, but like most of his allies save Knight, he is a competent swimmer. '''Arjhen: '''Small and cowardly Arjhen is Rokonyos friend and partner in the Star Shard guild. He is of the Kobold race so loos more like a small wallking lizard than a human. He is a competent craftsmen and the best at making traps and tunnels. He took up a position in the Astral guild as the sharpshooter after his previous job as scout. He is primarily a melee fighter though and works in tandem with rokonyo well, his dodging tricky tactics often leave enemies open to attack from Rokonyo. '''Shaeria si Jherer: A doppleganger mage from the Star Shard guild. She is as stated of the Doppleganger race and is aple to alter her appearance at will, often she appears as a beautiful young woman with silver skin, whitish hair and a black leather outfit. She is arrogant and materialistic, but a competent mage. She uses "Enchant" magic that allows her to control her enemies minds, feelings, and actions. In addition to this, she is clever and cunning and uses her shifting powers just when required, often getting her enemies to fight each other. she has a habit of transforming in beautiful young woman when not fighting... there must be something to say about her personality thusly. Derek Myser: '''A unique warrior from Faerun who is in an odd correlation to a former Devil fruit user from Blue star. He is a powerful mage from the Star Shard guild who used "Salt" magic which was so advanced he could become, control, and generate it at will. He quickly became the Shooting Stars cook. He is not as notable as some of the other warriors mentioned but is not be underestimated as he is easily able to shrug off any physical damage. Even though he is an efficient magic user, he has toned his physical ability aswell and uses his magic in a melee style. '''Balkon Porche: A decent mage from Star Shard. He is a Half-elf who has mastery over "Surge" magic which can effectively disable other magics and even devil fruit powers. He is very hard to get along with most of the time and is far more arrogant than is Shaeria. Even so is is a capable mage and decent melee fighter. He is widely known for some of his more powerful defensive tactics than he is for offense. '''Carver: '''A newer member to the Star Shard Guild that came with Astralagi and the group voluntarilly. Little is known about Carver as he is often seen as a sillouette from the shadows. It is clear though he is not a magic user as he wields a long Nodachi at all times and seems proficient with it even when it is not drawn. The most arrogant member of the group, Aria distrusts him greatly, as does Knight.﻿ Category:MrPlasmaCosmos Category:Pirate Crew